An image may be captured using a variety of different capturing devices using various parameters. With improvements to image capturing devices and a corresponding quality at which images may be captured, an increased amount of data may be required to be associated with creating this high quality image. For example, a size of the image that is stored may increase with a greater density of pixels for the quality to be shown. In one manner, a resulting image file that is created may require further amounts of data. In another manner, when the image capturing device includes a sensor and receiver configuration where the sensor captures data of the image and this data is provided to the receiver for processing, the bandwidth required for this data to be transmitted between the components of the image capturing device increases. Thus, in exchange for greater quality in a captured image, storage requirements and transmission/bandwidth requirements increase which may negatively impact a user experience.